Never Leave Me
by HiHi-Ai
Summary: Finland is loved by everyone, sometimes Sweden falls behind. Even though he could have anyone, Finland will always want Sweden. Forever. "Su-San…don't ever leave me ok?"


I think Finland and Sweden are the cutest couple, because Sweden is all hard ass to everyone else but treats Finland super sweet and Finland just accepts him. I like how Finland is used to his scary face and how other countries don't like him but he'll still be nice to Sweden.

Separately, I like how Finland is helpful and like the most womanly man of the series. I love how everyone is scared of Sweden who really is oblivious to them.

* * *

Finland has a lot of friends. Sweden has no friends.

Well, that's a little blunt. He does have Finland, and that's impressive enough. Finland wasn't like the other countries, he didn't flaunt himself around and get in everyone's pants but everyone still loves him so to win him over is no small feat. It's very confusing as to why Finland, who is loved by all, choses to be with the stone faced, scariest country in the world.

Just looking at the two walking down the street, hand in hand, got thousands of double takes.

That said, Finland is very popular. Sometimes, Sweden falls behind.

"I'm going over to America's house today." Finland said, standing at the door. "Do you want to come?"

"Ya'h." Sweden answered, getting up and following the short man out.

It's not hard to see why Finland is popular. With those big eyes and that friendly smile, the way he genuinely cared about everyone he met, sometimes it was hard to believe he used to be a Viking like Denmark and Norway and pillage in the old days. Finland was very adorable and lovable and kind.

"Hey Finland!" America greeted them, hesitating when he saw Sweden standing behind his friend. "Uh hey Sweden…so yeah, come in guys!"

The two followed America into the house, where other countries were lounging about. America always had guests, people were always visiting him. "Everyone, Finland and Sweden are here~" America called out.

"Hey Fin!" Spain smiled.

"Hi." Romano said, vaguely interested.

"Hello." Finland smiled at them, "How are you?"

So Spain and Romano started telling about their day, bickering at parts and agreeing on others. Sweden didn't really pay attention but Finland listened intently. He was a very good listener, always taking things in and responding with his sweet advice. It was easy to understand why this country plaid Santa Clause once a year, who could refuse a gift from that face?

"Hey Finland." Poland said, when they came into the kitchen for a drink. Poland was sitting at the table with Lithuania. "Like, long time no see. Have you totally been missing me?"

"Of course." Finland laughed, going over to hug both Poland and Lithuania who were his dear friends. They chatted for a moment, happy in their own world. "Well, Sweden and I are gonna get a drink."

"Oh, yeah." Lithuania looked up at Sweden, straining to hide his fear. "H-Hey Sweden."

Poland pouted at the tall giant. "If you, like, bug Liet I'll totally unleash the Polish Rule on you! Like, yeah so come at me bro!"

Sweden stared down at Poland.

Poland fidgeted, and then jumped behind Lithuania. "Lithuaniaaaaa~" He cried.

Finland sighed and pulled Sweden away to the fridge where they got some water. Finland was very helpful; he always took care of others before himself. It was his best quality; he really is a giver, treating others as if they were his children to look after. It was like he was the mother of the world.

"Nee Finland come play with me." France called, waving as he walked into the kitchen.

"Leave him alone you frog." England said as he came in right after the French bastard.

"Hi Finland…" Canada said, coming in as well.

"Uh hi!" Finland replied. "How are you um…"

"Canada."

"Right." Finland blinked, turning to Sweden. "Let's go to the living room."

There a whole new set of "Hey Finland!" people were, welcoming him with open arms. It got to the point where Sweden was like a wall, just there. He watched Finland mingle, watched how others reacted to him and how others treated him. No one really paid Sweden mind after "Uh hello Sweden" or a wince of the face, they focused more on Finland.

And why wouldn't they? Finland was a dream, perfect in every sense. Sweden was scary and giant, looming over you like Big Brother.

"Thanks for inviting me America." Finland said as they stood at the door to leave, pulling on his coat. "It was fun!"

"Sure thing man." America gave Finland a quick hug. Then he looked at Sweden, flinching slightly before smiling big. "Thanks for coming over."

"S're an'time…"

Then Finland took his hand and they started home.

There were a lot of obvious reasons to like Finland, sometimes Sweden felt like he was a burden to his love. He knew that if he wasn't around Finland would get invited more places and not just to America's house or the other Nordic's houses. He knew that if he wasn't around Finland would have more guests at his own home where they both lived. He knew that if he wasn't around Finland wouldn't have to worry about how Sweden would feel going to places or worry about taking care of him all the time.

So, why did Finland keep him around?

"Do you want some tea?" Finland asked as they walked into their house. He pulled off his coat and scarf. "I think I'll make some Gin, its kinda cold-"

Sweden reached down, wrapping his arms around Finland and trapping him. Finland smiled, leaning back into Sweden's chest, letting his warmth come in. Sweden's head pressed into Finland's shoulder, breathing hot air on his lily white skin. Finland closed his eyes.

"How'd I get s' lucky?" Sweden asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Finland replied, "I'm the lucky one."

"…Ya' know t'ats n't tru'…" Sweden whispered, a twinge in his heart. "I'm no g'od for ya'."

"What? Says who?" Finland turned in his arms, looking up at him with upset eyes. "Did someone at America's house say that?"

Sweden didn't answer, only staring into those eyes that burned through his soul.

"Sweden you're such a good man, sometimes I don't think I'm worthy." Finland said, surprising the taller. Finland gave a soft smile, reaching up to take Sweden's face in his hands. "There's no one more amazing than you to me, I think you're so great."

"No, yer the great one. No' me." Sweden hugged Finland close, like a treasure. "I lov' ya' so much."

"I love you too." Finland whispered, hugging him back. "So how can you be bad for me when you make me this happy?"

Sweden moved, taking Finland's lips. Finland let out a happy noise, pulling at Sweden's arms and directing him to the nearby couch. Laying back on it, Finland let Sweden loom over him on all fours. He claimed Finland's mouth again and drew out more noises from the Fin.

"Su-san I couldn't live without you…" Finland said when Sweden came back for air. He looked down at the blushing beauty below him, how those eyes stared at him with complete hopeless need. Finland grabbed Sweden's shoulders and pulled him back down for a kiss, not able to bare the parting breaths.

Finland's hands undid Sweden's shirt buttons quickly, letting the garment hang open so he could feel the warmth of the other's body. Finland loved Sweden, he wanted to be as close to him as possible. Sweden pulled Finland's own shirt off, pressing their bodies together. The feel of Sweden's skin hot on his own made Finland's stomach flutter, he could feel the heart of the other beating against his own.

"I l've ya Tino." Sweden said, kissing all over Finland's neck and leaving marks.

"I love you too." Finland replied in a heavy whisper, touching all over Sweden's chest.

Sweden slipped Tino's pants off, sliding a hand in between the shorter's legs to bring out those pleasured sounds he loved so much. Sweden usually ignored the rest of the world, but when it came to Tino all Sweden wanted to do was hear him, see him and touch him. He loved that Tino reacted to him so, how the young boy twisted and moaned at his touch. And those eyes, so heavy with needy love. When Tino said he couldn't live without Sweden, you can take one look in his eyes and know it's true.

"Ahhh Berwald!" Tino moaned, clutching Sweden's thick arms tightly.

Berwald leaned down to take Tino's lips, capturing his moans and hiding them in his mind. His hand stroked Tino a little more, before his fingers slipped down further and pressed against his lover's entrance. Now Tino was really going crazy; as those long fingers slipped into him one by one, he arched and gasped in breathes, his fingers dragging nails down Berwald's back in desperate wanting.

"I l've ya' more th'n 'nything Tino." Berwald bit down hard on Tino's shoulder, leaving a harsh bruise. He didn't like hurting his love, but he loved leaving marks on him. It showed Tino was his, a fact that Tino himself loved about the marks too.

"Su-San…don't ever leave me ok?" Tino asked, breathless.

Berwald brought his fingers out and looked at Tino, who had emotional tears falling from his eyes. Berwald felt his heart beat harder, faster. Sometimes, when they were doing this, Tino got so full of love and need that he couldn't bare it. Tino was always serious about other people, he cared about them a lot, and since he cared about Berwald the most sometimes he lost himself in his need for the other man. It was touching, and sweet. Tino only cried over Berwald, only he could see Tino this way, because Berwalf held his heart.

"N'ver." Berwald agreed with a kiss. "Not goin now'ere."

"Always be with me." Tino begged, soft sobs coming from him. "Always, forever…please."

Berwald kissed him deeply, taking in his lover's sadness and worries and replacing them with light love. He pulled off Tino's pants and rubbed over his thighs and hips, being gentler than a feather. Tino sniffled a little, wrapping his arms around Berwald for dear life.

"I cou'd n'ver leav' ya'." Berwald whispered in a husky tone, intense.

"I want you." Tino moaned, arching into him. "I want you so much, every day. I _need_ you."

They kissed again as Berwald undid his pants and lined up with Tino's tight entrance. Tino threw his head back as Berwald slipped in, filling him up whole. In these moments, Tino felt complete. He felt like a piece of him was missing half the time, but when Berwald did this to him it all felt right and perfect and Tino knew this was meant to be. Berwald was meant for him, to love and to hold forever. He could never leave him; Berwald was a part of Tino.

Berwald moved in and out, driving wild cries from his precious lover. Tino wrapped his legs around Berwald, tears of pleasure and happiness drawing down his flushed cheeks.

Berwald reached down to take Tino's hand, holding it tight against the cushion of the couch. Each thrust was hot and full, driving both of them crazy. His mind was going blank; all he could sense was Tino. He could only hear Tino screaming his name, could only see the flaming passion in Tino's tearing eyes, could onto feel the heat burning between them. It was building, as his thrusts got more frantic and Tino's screams became louder.

"Auuh Berwald~" Tino moaned as he fell over the edge, crippling up before seeing stars and his heart stopped for a moment. Berwald held Tino's hips hard against his own, as he spilled himself inside. The hot liquid spread inside Tino, making him moan in pleasure. His stomach felt really warm.

Berwald slipped out, leaning their foreheads together and panting back and forth with his exhausted love. Tino stared into Berwald's serious eyes, giving him all his heart with that one look. Tino trusted Berwald, he loved him. Tino would die for Berwald, would kill for him. He couldn't live without him, it was that simple.

"I love you." Tino said one more time, kissing Berwald's lips. "I love you…"

"Tino, do't cry no more." Berwald asked softly, brushing Tino's soft hair back. "I'm n'ver gonna leave. Ever. I will die w'thout ya'.

Their hands were still entwined, pulses beating together in rhythm.

"Thank you," Tino smiled in bliss, "For everything.

(End)

OH MY GOD I WILL NEVER WRITE ABOUT SWEDEN AGAIN. Spell check is, like, hating me right now, writing Sweden's dialog was hell! So many red liiiiines~ Jesus that was not fun, thank heaven Sweden is a man of few words because if he talked as much as America does I might've given up on him halfway through.

Thank you for reading this business.


End file.
